Smooth Operator
by mickeylover303
Summary: A licence to love, insurance to hold. NickGreg.


Greg could barely see Nick's face through the dim lighting. Only the soft glow of the lamp in the corner provided any sort of visibility.

But he didn't need it while the arms around his waist held him close against Nick. Their bodies separated only by thin layers of fabric. Skin flushed against skin. Cheek to cheek as he tried to prolong his contact with the other man.

Darkness danced freely around the furniture and lingering on the carpeted floor. Tinting Greg's vision with scattered hues of brown.

He could see through the crack of the blinds, hints of indigo peering in. The glimpse of sky dulled by the yellow undertones of the luminosity already present in the room. The cool night shade ignored in favour of the warm breath on his neck. And the tingle from the teeth that were grazing Greg's skin.

He scarcely suppressed a shudder as Nick's arm tightened around him. Sighing into the hold as Nick placed his head in the crook of Greg's shoulder. The rhythm of the music in sync with the beat of his heart as Greg gripped the fabric of Nick's shirt. The material almost slipping through his fingers.

He could feel the smile on his shoulder, the face nuzzling further into his skin until Nick finally pulled away.

Greg reached for his fedora, barely covering his right eye. Grabbing it by the crown and tossing it behind him, where it landed somewhere amongst the shadows.

His breath hitched as Nick pulled their bodies even closer. Nick's hand travelling to the back of Greg's jeans and stopping in the left back pocket. Kneading the firm skin through the denim.

He felt the bulge in Nick's jeans, creating friction with his own as he tried to pull away. It was too much, too soon. But Nick wouldn't let go, not wanting to lose contact with any part of Greg's body.

Greg stilled himself, riding the feeling as he tried to concentrate on the music. The saxophone and the drums steadying him as he closed his eyes, content just to move with the music.

He felt Nick's breath quicken, the other man trying to quell his own panting. Finally putting distance between them, hand still in Greg's pocket. Eyes focussed on the younger man.

Greg could feel Nick's gaze as he held his head back. Eyes still closed as he exposed the arch of his neck. Smiling as he began to mouth the lyrics playing in the background.

_Love for sale_

Nick's hand lingered on the small of Greg's back before sliding up his torso and resting on his shoulder. Moving to gently tilt Greg's head, bringing their faces back together.

Breathing deeply, Greg opened his eyes, peering into Nick's. He wrapped his arm around the other man's neck. Fighting to quell the beginnings of a grin from forming on his face as he saw Nick trying to do the same.

The hands around his waist were obedient to his soft swinging. Nick relaxing as Greg tightened his own hold around the shoulders of the man before him. Slowly leading them around the empty space in the room. Moving forward with the heels of his feet as Nick followed.

"Oomph." Overstepping and making Greg trip over the carpet.Bringing them both to land ungracefully on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Nick ran his hands alongside Greg's torso.Moving them to hold Greg's face. "Are you okay, Peanut?"

Greg sagged against the couch as Nick's laughter echoed in the room, effectively killing the mood. "Yeah…" He groaned while briefly closing his eyes. So much for his dancing fantasy.He wasn't even in the right frame of mind to be bothered about the name thing.

Not this time, anyway.

"Guess that wasn't so _smooth_." Nick teased while turning on the other lamp, effectively illuminating the room. His body still poised over Greg's.

Sighing, Greg could now understand why Nick scoffed at his jokes. He was about to comment on the bad pun when Nick made a move to stand. Instead, he pulled the other man back onto the couch. "Where are you going?" He looked at Nick, the confusion apparent in his face.

"You always say the couch is uncomfortable." Nick rested his weight on his arms, trapping Greg in between them. "I know you-"

Greg interrupted Nick, placing a hand on the older man's forearm. He looked up with pupils dilated and a sleepy smile on his face. "Not when I'm under you."

* * *

_:insert standard issue disclaimer here:_

_This is another older fic (when I was a fragment stratten) I'm putting up - another means of procrastination - but I guess you can tell by the style and the overall corniness. It came from listening to Sade's song (I have a bad habit of using songs like this) and imagining Greg with a fedora and I thought (at least at the time) that it would fit._

_Silly me._


End file.
